Opposites collide!
by purplekittyfans465
Summary: The angel Lucy comes to the underworld to capture the demon Natsu, but things don't go as planned. THIS IS MY FIRST ONESHOT! Plz review!


"Hi, I'm Lucy Heartfilla and-...whoops,sorry guys, I'm not allowed to tell you my last name. But I trust you guys, so I will tell you. I'm an angel who broke the law which is not the law anymore, fell in love with a demon. Enjoy this story!

Lucy's POV

Its time to go to school, you see, I go to a demon school in the underworld to capture a specific demon who has killed many angels. It's a good thing that I can use any magic though, including dark magic. As I entered the school, all the boys looked like creeps and the girls looked normal, so I look perfectly normal. When I went to class, my suspect was in the same class as me so I didn't need to hunt hi down. I was stacked with homework but I always finish them in class. My suspect however is friendly to me, and his name is Natsu Dragneel.

Natsu's POV

This is my last year in assassin school but never in my life have I ever seen a beautiful, smart, and loving girl, I want to battle her! I walked in the luchroom right after the bell rang and saw Lucy in the front of the line up, no one has ever beat me in the lunch line. This was a interesting girl indeed, who was her parents?

Lucy's POV

I came back to school, but no one was there, maybe they start school later or something, did I miss out on a announcement?

"No you didn't."

I turned my back slowly, and saw that creep or in other words MY suspect was there. I was so tempted to catch him and leave, but something told me NO.

"Who are you" I asked

"You don't know me? That sounds like an insult, get her, boys!"

I was thinking, should I use my magic, let me see... I took out a book that had the school rules on it. I was allowed to use my magic so I did.

"Roar of the dark dragon!" I yelled as black light started to burst out of my mouth.

"Guys, stop, she's a dragon slayer, everyone stop, she's one of us."

Us?, I thought, but maybe I'll just play around with it for a while.

"What's your name?"

I didn't know what to say because if I said Heartfilla, they will know that I'm an angel. So I blurted out a random name.

"My name is...um... Lunima Eversole" (AN/ That is my oc, no stealing!)

"Hmm...that's to bad, I thought you were Lucy Heartfilla, oh well."

My face heated up really quickly, because I'm a elemental mage, and light magic Mage, although I can still use dark magic, I hate using it because it doesn't look pretty.

"What do you plan on doing to her?"

"Eh, show her how much I love her."

" Isn't it illegal to show any kind of love to a angel?"

"Yeah, but we can both go to the earth world and show love."

"But, your still a demon."

"Change your form than."

"What form?"

Natsu turned into a human and grabbed me. I thought oh yelling but that will show my real identity, I also thought of using magic, but I didn't want to hurt him.

"I know you are Lucy Heartfilla."

"How did you-"

He shut my mouth and just told me,"I just know".

All of a sudden, he hugged me and kissed me.I ran away and yelled to him "pervert!"

As I ran away, he managed to catch up to me.

"Not so fast Luce!"

How did he catch up to me? Oh yeah, forgot, demons have this weird thing that let them run faster, but not as fast as me!

I finally used my full power and went really fast, even faster than I thought! When I got to my temporary home, I got a message saying that I still needed to capture Natsu, but I just couldn't, was it the power of love? Wait what?!

Natsu's POV

I came into my deep thinking mode, the time when I actually use my head, that doesn't mean I never use my head! I was thinking of Lucy, wait,...she's Lucy Heartfilla!? That means that I have to kidnap her?! Why does life have to be so unfair?! Wait, my life is already unfair, but I better tell Lucy what I have to do. Oh great, now my head hurts, was it because of all that thinking?

No one's POV

Lucy was at home when all of a sudden, Natsu came from the window.

"You broke my window!" Lucy yelled.

"I always do that, why be so picky about it? And BTW, you need to know something from me."

"But I need to tell you something" whined Lucy

"how about we say the same thing together?"

"Fine"

"3,2,1...I need to kill you,...what?!"

"So, what do we do?"

How about I this, (AN/ To lazy to write this whisper, plz review of what you might think they were saying, and your thought might be posted on the next extra chapter!)

"ok!"

Lucy's POV

As I ran to the bathroom, I got my teleporting watch to talk to my mother. We had a long talk, but not as boring as my dad's. As I went to the underworld, I met Natsu, but he was dressed up in a fancy suit. Why? Well, wait and see.

"Why are you all dressed up like this?"

"Well, because I love you!"

"What?"

"That is because we are havingaproposal!"

"ahh! But for some reason, I kissed him, and he kissed me back, and everyone from my family and his family were there, congratulating me and him.

**Guys, plz review this and tell me if this is good, this is my first one-shot, so go easy on me! **


End file.
